You Belong to Me
by RawrFangMonster
Summary: Inspired by Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me, a oneshot about Max, um, being...slightly...possessive. Putting it nicely. And she's gonna rule the world. Didga know that?


Well, here we go, number three. This is _not_ a songfic, but it is _inspired_ by Taylor Swift's You Belong With Me. Just thought I'd make that clear. Anyway, hope you like. It's a bit, okay, a _lot_ OOC, but it's just a bit of fun. Enjoy.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Max Ride and her merry band of mutants, that would be Jimmy Patts, or Taylor Swift's song, or nothing really. Ahh, double negatives are great, huh?

* * *

You Belong to Me

Inspired by Taylor Swift's song, 'You Belong with Me'.

Max POV

"Yo Max."

I was startled out of my thoughts. "What?" I snapped at Fang.

"Cool it. You just looked a bit out of it."

"Whatever." I was so secretly (okay, maybe not so secretly) mad at Fang for deciding to go on a stupid date with the awful sickly sweet Red Haired Wonder, a.k.a. Lissa. I knew why I had a problem with it.

And it wasn't just that I knew she wasn't good enough for him, although she totally wasn't, but 'cause I knew _I_ was. I was so right for him.

But he didn't seem to get it. Sure he tried to kiss me, but he didn't seem to understand that _I_ was the alpha girl.

_I_ needed to lead whatever was happening.

_I_ was the Flock leader.

I was _boss_.

Everyone belonged to _me_.

"Okay, then. Well, I'll be off. See ya later." He turned and left without waiting for a reply. Good. I was not in the mood.

--------------------------------

You know what I find ironic? That the supposed _saviour_ of the world was actually who the world needed saving from. And Angel was my sidekick. I chuckled to myself. _And nobody suspected a thing. At least, not from me._

You see, what nobody seemed to get (well, I'd planned it that way, of course, and being me, I did such a great job) was that everything- Itex, the Erasers, the By-Half plan, _everything_- was planned by yours truly. I, the great Maximum Ride, was pulling the greatest scam in not just the _history_ of man-and-womankind, but the present and future too. Of course. I am just so talented. And with help from my little mind-reading friend, we were gonna pull it off too. But there is just one problem in my way. Fang. I had fallen for him in my 14 years living with him. He was just, I don't know, so perfect for me. So, I decided I had to have him, and then gently introduce him to my wonderful plan. We could, along with our 'baby', Angel, rule the world. At least, they could watch _me_ rule the world. I know, brilliant, huh? My problem was, though, that Fang seemed to be thinking on similar lines. Maybe not quite _all_ of it, but the 'being together' part. Only I'm the one who needs to be in control of everything. I had everything planned expertly. And Fang was ruining it all. So when he tried to kiss me, I ran off. And then he went and got this stupid date with the stupid girl from the stupid school where my wonderful plan had dedicatedly led us. He didn't get it. He _belonged_ to me! He was _mine_!

--------------------------------

Fang POV

God. I don't know what's wrong with her. She ran away when I tried to show her my true feelings for her, and then chews my head out ever since I found a girl. Obviously Lissa doesn't compare to Max, but she seemed nice, and that's a big change from the attitude I've been getting from a certain bird girl. So I asked her out on a date. Being the nice, easy-going girl she was, she said yes, and has been treating me like a boyfriend since. I don't mind, it breaks up the boring school day. And hopefully it will help Max understand that she _does_ have feelings for me too. Other than, you know, the dark-and-evil-hatred emotions she's showing me. When will she learn?

-----------------------------

Iggy POV

I listened to Max's muffled ranting in her room while I helped Anne cook some weird stew dish in the kitchen on the other side of the house. Look, or not in my case, I never said she was ranting _quietly_. But she was yelling incoherent things, so I just shrugged and put on my 'Whatever' face.

"Um, Anne? That's not the salt."

"What? Oh yes, you're right. But how did you know?"

"Well, the only container that makes that weird groaning noise happens to the sugar," I supplied.

"Really? I never noticed." _Well obviously, if you paid that much attention to things we wouldn't be having this conversation_, I thought to myself.

"Hey Ig, Anne." Fang ghosted silently into the room. Well, nearly silently, I could hear him with my extra-special advanced hearing, but yeah. You get it.

"Yo. Max still PMSing?"

"I think that is an inappropriate conversation, you two," Anne said seriously.

"M'kay. But is she still showing signs of 'that' stress?" I asked Fang, who shifted slightly.

"Well, if yelling her guts up is what you're talking about, then yeah." I sniggered. He didn't know Max was in the room. I coud her her breathing, if that's what you were gonna ask.

Max stepped out from behind him.

"Bad Fang! You get to sleep in the stable with the horse!" she snapped at him. I fell to the floor, fits of uncontrollable laughter racking my body. "You did-didn't know she w-was there?" I could _feel_ Fang's glare on me.

"Sorry Max. But how'd you get here without losing the yelling?" Hmm, good point, Fang.

"I'm just amazing. But I'm serious. The horse will be your only friend. Now say you're sorry."

Man, I would just _hate_ to be Fang right now.

"Um? I just did. But, I'm sorry?" 'Um' as a question, Fang, well done, I thought.

She huffed and walked away. I sniggered again. "Go Fang. Way to be."

Anne, who had been silent the whole time, raised her eyebrows. "I have a feeling this has something to do with 'the date'?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing so. But she made up her mind before, and I'm moving on." Fang said this too smoothly. I knew he was lying though his teeth. But this was for Max's benefit, I think (You seriously think she wasn't still listening at the door? Man, you don't know Max. Oh yeah. You probably don't). He was basically telling her that he was doing what she wanted, and that she had no reason to be angry with him. He was right.

"Well okay then. But if you want to talk, I'm here for you." I almost sniggered again. Talk? Fang? With _Anne_? I don't think so.

------------------------------------

Fang POV

Damn. Never _ever_ trust the blind guy. Max was actually _serious_ about the stable thing. Of course, I snuck back inside as soon as she looked away, but still.

_"WHAT?!"_

Oh no.

"FANG! WHY ARE YOU IN THE HOUSE?" Don'tcomeindon'tcomeindon'tcom-

_BANG_ (for all you no-hopers out there, that was my door being bashed off its hinges)

"FANG RIDE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

"Well, I _was_ sleeping," I answered coolly. Bad move. _And Fang _Ride_? What? She made it sound like we were siblings. Which we _aren't_._

"I don't give a flying _frick_! What did I say? You were to stay in the _stable!"_

I thought she just asked me what I was doing here. Wasn't that she said? I can't remember.

"The stable stinks."

"And? Don't you think that was the _point_ of the whole thing?"

"Chill. I don't like horses. They smell. But calm down, Max. I'm leaving, see?" I started edging to the remainder of my door. She glared at me fiercely. I don't know what her problem is. I also did agree with Iggy. She must be PMSing.

For some strange, sick reason my terrified (Yeah, I know. But Max in this kind of mood scares me. She'd scare you too.) brain decided that self-preservation was not in the books today.

"Max, _are_ you PMSing?"

OhGodohGodohGodohG-

_Smack!_ I yelped. I was _not_ expecting that. I should've. Ouch. Boy can she slap.

-------------------------------------

Iggy POV

_"Yowp!"_

What? Sounded awfully like Fang yelping to me. But Fang doesn't yelp. I mean, it doesn't fit with his image. I wonder what made him yelp. Must be something Max did after storming into his room and busting his door off its hinges. Yep, I'd say that's what happened. _See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya, Fang._

Oh no, I've starting laughing. _Stop it, Ig! Don't draw attention to yourself! Not when Max's in a killer mood!_

"IGGY! THIS IS NOT A LAUGHING MATTER! GET YOUR BUTT HERE _NOW!"_

Oh bugger.

-----------------------------------

Max POV

"Okay. Iggy, come here and kiss Fang."

"WTF?!"

"It's your punishment, Ig. I'm not sorry. _You_ should be sorry."

Fang looked really uncomfortable. Iggy looked totally gobsmacked. Then Fang said,

"Max. I'm already nearly at the stable. I'll stay there for a week. No worries. I'll stay even longer. Please?"

"Yeah Max, please? I'll do your chores for a month."

Now that's the way it should be. Them _begging_ me to punish them.

Mwahahahaha!

Oops, you didn't hear or see or read that.

"Maybe. You can do that after you kiss Fang. And Fang, kiss back."

"Sorry Max, no way in the entire freaking universe. No way." Suddenly, Fang jumped out the window, as Iggy was blocking the doorway. I heard the WHOOSH WHOOSH of Fang's big dark wings and he was gone. I leaped out after him, and motioned to a cave hidden in the rock ledge on the mountain nearby. Amazingly, he headed over to it. Doesn't he worry about me catching him and making Ig kiss him? Obviously not. But good for me. I can do things unexpectedly.

"Look Ma-" I shushed him.

"Don't worry, I was joking."

---------------------------------------

Fang POV

Whaaat? I couldn't tell it was a joke. I must be slipping.

"I have something to tell you, Fang. I love you."

"Oh. Cool. I love you, too."

"And I'm taking over the world with Angel. I want you to be a part of it."

She looked dead serious.

"You ain't joking again?"

"'Ain't' ain't a word Fang," she said smiling, "And no, I'm not joking. I love you and want you to be my second sidekick as I rule the world."

Second Sidekick. Seriously.

But only a tiny part of my brain thought that. The rest of it, well, was fighting over 'she loves me too?', and 'Holy hell. Max's gonna rule the world?'. Yeah.

"Holy hell. You're gonna rule the world?"

"Yup. I _am_ the amazing Maximum Ride, after all. You with me?"

"Sure."

Whaaat? I just said yes?

"Great. We start tomorrow." And then she leaned forward and kissed me. Whoa, where have you been all my life, bird-girl? Okay, everywhere I've been, but you get the picture.

---------------------------------

Random Person POV

"And that is how the beginning of the end of the world started.

Now, moving on-"

* * *

So, whaddaya think? I definitely had fun writing this, I especially like Iggy's part. Also, I love horses, don't get me wrong. I just decided Fang was more of a, I dunno, kitty-cat person.

-insert snicker here-

Maybe little ducklings.

-insert embarrassing snort-

Wonder if Fang's part duck? I would laugh, like, _so_ hard. Would laugh even more if he was yellow. Heh, heh.

Anyway,

R&R?


End file.
